


If 6969 Were Gay

by ShiningBeatyfluff



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: I havent done anything bad lately, I wasnt taking this seriously, IM ANGRY, Its not good, M/M, i dont know, im just trying to show my shitty personallity through writiing, so heres absloute shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningBeatyfluff/pseuds/ShiningBeatyfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>well like I liked 6969 but im gay and so like i want the video to be gay btu also im drunk <br/>idk whatever i love you</p>
            </blockquote>





	If 6969 Were Gay

6969 THE FNAFCITION   
STARRING DANNY SEXBANG AND THE NINIJA DUDE LMAO  
OKAY WAIT THIS FOONR IS TSTILL TOO BIG LMOA  
PENIS

okay so Daniel Avidaneil is like in the space ship. Wait no oaky, hes like standing infornt of the spaceship time mucheen. he;s like 

"Yo Brian my totally straight dude-friend, I made a super cool time masheen its rad n shit u wanna use it?" he askes

Brian lookd angrilly at dan but joined hm into the space machisnm

they flew to the year 6969 which Dan expected to be toatly radica ad fucking great but what they discovered... was a terrible dystopia with signs that said no gays allowed and everyone was wearing brown khaki shorts nad socks and sandles. All the mens hair was shaved off compleatly nad the girls all had long hair and NO flannel

"this year SUCKS ASS!!!!!!!!" dan yelled and ran out the vehickle that he came in

"what teh fuck asshole" said a idlck endler  
no he wasnt there yet

okay so dan and brian were like"this sucks lmao we have to bring buttsex back to the world" so they went to the anal elders, the analders and they were like "fuckin stopp"  
adn the king dick elder Arin Honsmo was like "lazers lmao' aand dan and brian were like 'oshit'

so they ran away and then they went back to the fuckin spaceship thing that lookeed like a penis

 

DAn was like "I know what will respotre peace to the world... it is gay"

"ok" brian looked

okay so then Dan went down to earth and he talked to a man who waas looking around all sad bcs all the other boys were playin sports and he was like, not into forced masculinity.

"hot oby" danny said

"ok" said the mustery boob

 

then they fucked.

suddenly the whole world turned gay  
and they were all flying a tasteful pink toupeee.

then Arin was like "FUCKERS" 

and dan was like oshit 

but then Brian fukcing MURDERED ALL THE STRAIGHSTa 

 

and then the world was restored and there was wa big macarons everywhere.

everyone was happy and gay like the happy gay but also queer   
and then dan was like I haeve to leave but i love you and all the men blew him kisses and theyw ere all having ories but the boys and girls were seperated except the nonbinary ppl who joined in whereever they wanted or just had their own idklmao.

 

Dan then whent back to th e shitty eyar of 2016 and fuckin through donal trump into a trash can nad then he cut off the entire country of Russia and through it into spaace but they wer e ok cause theyre used to cold

also North Carolina was thrown up there too (FUCK NORHT CAROLINA) and also my history teaher cause hes a FUCKING ASSHOLE BITCH WHO IS HOMOPHOBIC

 

im tired

**Author's Note:**

> sorry


End file.
